


綁架人妻（ABO）

by light8571



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light8571/pseuds/light8571
Summary: #ABO世界觀#現代商業#虐戀情深#車文這是一個Anna把Elsa奪回的故事但中間有許多謎團等著她們解開以及背後還有更加龐大的陰謀等著她們而Anna及Elsa應該如何面對呢？
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney), Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Kudos: 58





	1. 楔子

「不！不可能的，我們生為姐妹怎麼可能有結果。」

「Elsa，這世間沒有什麼事情是不可能的，我們明明相愛，為什麼要被世俗束縛？」

「Anna，對不起，我不能......」

「Elsa！！」

那是Anna最後見到Elsa的最後一面。

而這一走就是十年。

十年後......

這年Anna二十三歲，而Elsa二十六歲。

如今Anna成為艾倫戴爾的掌管人，不到十年的光彩，艾倫戴爾已經攀躍成世界數一數二的企業，而Anna則搖身一變成為黃金單身貴族Alpha，讓所有的Omega都巴不得上了她，成為萬中選一的鳳凰。

但Anna萬萬沒想到再一次見到Elsa，她已嫁為人妻，成為艾倫戴爾死對頭—南方企業總裁Hans的妻子。

這次我不會讓妳跑了。  
生只能作為我的妻子，死也要作為我亡下的靈魂。  
妳！此生只能是我Anna的囊中之物。  
這十年已成了一種執念，逐漸在Anna心中發酵。


	2. 第一章－相遇（上）

「總裁，今晚南方的宴會您要參加嗎？」

一名男子畢恭畢敬的對著眼前的女子說著，眼前的女子坐在辦公椅上，搖晃著手中的紅酒杯，注視著紅酒搖晃的痕跡，再淺嚐一口，細細品味，面露讚賞的微笑，十分滿意這瓶1945年出產於法國的紅酒。

「當然，我倒想看看大名鼎鼎Hans的夫人是長的如何？」

女子放下手中的紅酒杯，倒臥在椅中，舒服的翹著二郎腿，漫不經心的模樣令人感受不出話中期待，她似笑非笑看著這名男子，這邪魅的姿態散發出一股致命又危險的氣息，男子忍不住吞了一口口水，腦海不敢妄想任何畫面，反倒是覺得毛骨悚然，因為他知道眼前的人有多不好惹，說是撒旦再世也不為過。

他回想著這短短不到十年的風光，如今艾倫戴爾能有這樣的盛世都必須多虧眼前這位女子「Anna」，當年他被Anna的父親「Agnarr」囑咐要照顧Anna的那一刻起，這一待就是二十三年的歲月，看著Anna一步一步站上現在的地位，背後血腥的風暴、踩著無數人的屍體，這一切他都看在眼裡，此時的他心中充滿感慨。

「根據傳言，她是百年難得一見的美女，聽說見過的人都難以忘懷，而且Hans總裁似乎很寶貴她的夫人，結婚兩年來都未曾讓夫人曝光過，這次公開讓各界有權有勢的人及各家媒體都會出席，恐怕大家都迫不及待看見那傳說中的夫人，最重要的是......」

男子繼續向Anna呈報自己打聽到的消息，但一點都沒發覺到Anna根本興意闌珊，對這些消息一點都不關心。

「好了，充其不過就是個Omega而已，還這麼大費周章的辦理，真是可笑。」

Anna直接打斷男子冗長的匯報，毫不留情冷笑了一番，臉上充滿不屑，Omega在這世上不過就是生孩子的工具罷了，軟弱又無能，還特別喜歡往權貴人士身上貼近，簡直就跟寄生蟲沒兩樣，每次看到這種Omega都令Anna感到作噁。

「Kai，記得6點備好車子，下午我都不會在公司，有急事再跟我說。」Anna交代完便想起身離開辦公室，但走沒幾步就被身後的呼喚制止。

「等等！總裁。」

Anna微微側身，精緻的輪廓在光影下，半黑半白，Kai看見日光底下，那半張不解的表情，但他總覺得藏在影子底下的臉恐怕才是總裁真正的情緒。

「怎麼？」看見Kai久久不吭一聲，Anna有些不耐煩了，開口催促，語氣受到心情影響不復剛才明亮清脆，發出低沉又透露警告意味的聲調，他知道總裁現在心情不是很好。

「總裁，那位Omega夫人......」

「夠了，別再廢話一句，做你該做的事情就好。」說完Anna頭也不回地離開了，留下Kai獨自一人在那，他看見總裁不願多聽的表情後，不自覺嘆了一口氣。

Anna......那個夫人是......

Kai沉重的闔上雙眼，像個虔誠的基督徒暗自禱告著。

求求您Agnarr老爺子、Iduna夫人，請保佑她們吧！

//

帝國在歐洲是一間即為知名的飯店，一入門迎面而來就是一個超大的歐式噴水池，上頭還放著一個愛神邱比特的小雕像，水池內佈滿了各式各樣的銅板，傳說中只要丟一枚銅板並誠心許願，就可以順利找到自己心目中的另外一伴，雖然現代人知道這是無稽之談，甚至是商人的銷售手法之一，但還是很多人躍躍欲試，為了祈求一個心安。

帝國內設置許多大大小小的宴會廳及客房，除此之外，還有高空露天泳池、健身房、KTV、賭場、高爾夫球場等等設施，凡事你想到的需求帝國一應俱全，最讓人讚賞的還是那一流的服務，以及處處為客人著想的服務之心，這樣高標準的規格、嚴峻的員工訓練，讓政商名流、有頭有臉的大人物都把帝國當成首選之地，可以說是專門為有錢人建造的一間飯店。

然而，今天的到來讓帝國內大大小小的員工都馬不停蹄，每個人都上緊了發條，他們都知道這裡即將有一場號召各界關注的宴會，這讓他們一刻都不敢鬆懈，深怕在這樣關鍵的時刻出簍子，這樣他們不僅會丟失帝國長久以來的門面，也會間接丟失許多金主。

「天哪！Ann妳看外頭，一大堆媒體欸！」一頭金髮的女服務生，指向門口外側，看著各大報章雜誌的媒體聚集在門口，架著一支比一支更昂貴的攝影機，期待著今晚的頭條大新聞。

「Oh my god！不過就是個宴會有必要這麼誇張嗎？」聽到同事的話，Ann也瞟了門口一眼，光那些媒體就快把門口擠的水洩不通，恐怕等等要出動保全指揮交通了。

「妳又不是不知道，兩年隱藏的神秘夫人今天終於要露面了，大家都來湊個熱鬧啊，想當初Hans總裁宣佈結婚，這讓多少Omega都心碎了，唉！多麼英俊的王子，可惜了！」

「你這Beta還是好好找個Beta吧，那種菁英Alpha都不知道多少Omega貼了，根本輪不到妳。」看到同事又開始發花癡，Ann翻了個大白眼，自從Hans總裁結婚的那天起，這番話已經聽過上千萬遍了，如今她都能知道下一句她的同事又要說什麼。

「拜託，我可是Lucy大人欸，好歹我也長得不差好嗎，當然要找個威猛的Alpha啊，未來一輩子都靠他了！」Lucy撥了撥自己的大波浪，髮絲在手指間穿過，比剛剛看起來更膨鬆了一些，微亂的線條感帶著一股慵懶美，這還真讓眼前的金髮美女更美豔了一點。

「別了、別了，我寧願找個Beta過上平凡人生，妳又不是不知道Alpha根本都是一群自以為是的野獸，仗著自己天生優勢就到處撒野。」

「哪有所有的Alpha都是這樣，至少我相信Hans王子絕對不會這樣，只可惜人家結婚了！真不知道哪裡還有這麼優秀的Alpha？」Lucy一臉惋惜的說道。

「還有那個啊！艾倫戴爾的總裁啊！她不是單身嗎？」

「拜託，才不要是她，妳不知道她出名的討厭Omega嗎？一堆人都覺得她根本性無能，Omega遇到她才衰嘞。」

「真假，看不出她竟然有這種毛病？」Ann聽到這驚人的消息，有些感到不可思議，雖然她沒有看真人過，但是從電視上的畫面能感覺到艾倫戴爾的總裁也是一位很強大的Alpha，實在很難跟性無能聯想在一塊。

「這妳就有所不知了，之前有好多個Omega趁發情期拼命往她身上貼，結果她根本連看都不看，直接把人推開欸！甚至有一次更過分，直接拿起飲料往那個Omega的頭上淋上去，叫她清醒一點。」

「哇！真沒想到有Alpha可以拒絕發情的Omega。」

Ann感到有些佩服，雖然她身為一個Beta不知道信息素的影響力，不過也曾從Alpha那裡耳聞過，信息素就像鴉片一樣，嚐過一次就無法再停止，越拒絕反而會越渴望，也因為這樣很多Alpha會因為信息素而變成毫無禮節的野獸，那樣的戰鬥力叫Ann想都不敢想，而柔弱的Omega又怎能承受的了？

「對啊！重點是還曾經有Omega直接送到她房內，結果妳猜怎麼了？」

「也是被轟出去？」

「才不是呢，她直接叫別的Alpha進來處理，結果隔天那Omega都發瘋了，直接被送精神病院啊！」

「我的天！這也太可怕了吧。」

「對啊！這妳都不知，所以才一堆人都說她根本有缺陷。」

兩個服務生嘰哩呱啦的談論著八卦，嗑瓜子的程度簡直不比記者遜色，甚至有越演越烈的跡象，但她們一點都不知道身後有個人正怒視她們倆。

「喂！妳們兩個還在竊竊私語什麼，還不趕快準備。」

「是，組長，對不起！」

Ann跟Lucy這才發現組長早站在她們身後了，面色鐵青地看著她們，Lucy抓著Ann的手趕快加緊抹油溜走，免得等等就大難臨頭了。

//

「各位民眾你們好，再過一個小時宴會即將開始了，深藏2年的南方總裁的妻子的廬山真面目即將揭開，本台會為您做最即時的轉播，現在我們可以看到科洛那財團的總裁『Eugene』及他的夫人『Rapunzel』正從轎車上下來......」

帝國外的記者爭相報導目前最新的消息，這樣的宴會也是各家Omega爭相鬥艷的場所，一件比一件更火辣的晚禮服，而身邊的Alpha們各個都擺著一張臉，互相警告著彼此『不要輕舉妄動，否則就要你好看』。

今夜又會帶來多少八卦呢？又多少震撼消息呢？而那位兩年神隱的夫人又長的如何呢？

守在電視機面前的民眾們、各大的媒體、各家政商名流的大人物皆在等著宴會的開始，暗地裡的洶湧蓄勢待發，明明是一場單純的宴會，但實際上......誰知道呢？

小心！別當個誤入虎穴的小白兔，否則迎接你的將是一場被啃食的命運哦！


	3. 第二章－相遇（下）

「我的臉都快僵掉了，這次媒體的陣仗也太誇張了吧！」Rapunzel「哼」的一聲，癟癟嘴，非常不滿意這次浩大的陣仗，她揉揉自己差點沒僵化的臉蛋，用力的眨了眨眼睛，藉此舒緩眼睛乾澀的不適，想起剛剛那些閃光燈的殘害跟門口那大陣仗，Rapunzel知道再多待一秒鐘，自己就快變成一座雕像了。

眼看自己妻子有點小彆扭，Eugene將自己厚實的手掌放在Rapunzel頭上，重重的揉了一番，帶著寵溺的舉動澆熄了Rapunzel此刻燒旺的火苗，讓剛剛才在嘟嘟嚷嚷的Rapunzel安分了起來。

「畢竟當初Hans不肯公開妻子的時候，一大堆媒體都緊追著Hans，派人24小時跟蹤都毫無結果，所以那時候大家都說這一切都是Hans自導自演的，其實根本沒有這位妻子的存在，而這次的公開無疑是把一群嗜血的餓狼引入門內。」 Eugene渾厚又磁性的聲音，沉穩的訴說著當年的往事。

「但是，有人這麼笨嗎？暴露一個讓自己麻煩的消息？」

「我也不知道，但大家都打聽不到消息，一切像是被全面封鎖了。」

「還是......那位Omega有著不可告人的祕密？」Rapunzel頓了頓，疑惑的講出這句話，也許這就是女人的第六感，告訴著自己那位Omega並不像自己所想的這麼簡單。

「嗯！我猜這也是吸引這大批餓狼的主要原因。」

「不過......老公，你覺得Anna會來嗎？」Rapunzel挽著Eugene的手臂，悄悄的問著。

「不會吧？她不是最討厭這種宴會了嗎？每一次她來都必定出事......」

Eugene回想起前幾次宴會的情況，每次宴會一結束後，必然會看到媒體斗大的版面，上頭總是寫著艾倫戴爾的總裁又得罪哪家的Omega，而能夠出席這樣場合的Omega都是來自一些德高望重的家族，要不是艾倫戴爾有現今的成就，否則Anna早就死過千百萬回了。

「可是我聽說這次——Hans親自邀請Anna來，如果Anna不來恐怕又會被炒作一番吧？」Rapunzel憂心的看向Eugene，語重心長的說道。

「嗯，但見了面，也是會炒作一番吧。」

Eugene和Rapunzel互相對視了一眼，重重的嘆了一口氣。

//

Anna從公司離開後，立刻回到自家大宅，一進門迎接自己的是一個浩大的空間，一點生人的氣息都沒有，抑鬱的氛圍瀰漫在空氣中，壓著自己喘不過氣，不論這棟房子多麼富麗堂皇，多麼代表著艾倫戴爾現今的氣派，但終究彌補不了那些逝去的回憶，內心的空虛只能恣意擱置在那。

牆上的那幅畫是一張全家福，畫面中一家和樂融融，每個人臉上都掛著笑容，Anna還記得這是小時候父親請畫師來協助的，小時候自己對這天的到來異常興奮，前一晚還跑去Elsa的房裡吵鬧，就因為自己完全睡不著，那時候Elsa抱著自己，唱著搖籃曲一遍又一遍，花了好大一番功夫才把自己哄睡著。

也許是長姐如母，自小Anna對Elsa是百般依賴，不管做什麼都想黏著Elsa，不管有什麼都想跟Elsa分享，而Elsa總是讓自己予取予求，讓自己在她的懷中盡情撒野，那時候對Anna來說Elsa就是自己的天地，但至於後續的結果......實在讓她萬萬想不到，應該說她連想都不敢想。

如今這幅畫與現在這個家相比，分外的格格不入，這一切實在諷刺至極。

Anna閉上眼睛，回想著記憶中那美好的畫面，回想著那藏在心中的女人，那個該屬於自己的女人。

Elsa，妳在哪？

如今，妳過的好嗎？

為什麼妳不肯回來?

為什麼要把我一個人丟下？

無數個疑問在心中盤旋，卻得不到一個答案，只能叫這分思念在空氣裡迴盪著。

Anna甩了甩頭，不願再多思考什麼，只想快速離開這令她窒息的空間，然而在回自己房間的路上，經過一扇久久未曾開起的門，一張張畫面排山倒海而來，湧入腦海中，霸佔著自己思考，那些回憶如碎片割入她心中，刻上一道又一道怵目驚心的痕跡，在體內發狂的蹂躪自己，她在心中苦笑著，這也許是告誡自己不要多想的後遺症吧？

越不去想就越會想起來，

逃回房間後，迅速關上門，像是跟外界與世隔絕，獨自倚靠在木板上，腦中的畫面終於停歇，她暗自鬆下一口氣，趕快在衣櫃翻翻找找，準備今晚宴會要穿的衣服。

餘光掃過，一串藍寶石項鍊閃閃發光，奪走她的目光，恍惚一下，總覺得它在呼喚自己，迫使她戴上。

愚鈍的腳步邁開，上前取下架上的項鍊，凝視那顆寶石好長一段時間，心中隱約有一種預感，不安又狂亂，這是代表有事情要發生了嗎？

Anna並不明白，只撥開勾釦，緩緩的戴在自己頸上，看著鏡子中的自己，不自覺撫摸上那顆寶石，溫柔中帶點眷戀，曾經她也做過一樣的事情，那是在好久好久之前......

『Anna生日快樂！』白皙的雙手掠過Anna的脖子，金屬傳來的冰冷讓她抽了一小口氣，不過她不在意，扒開頭髮露出頸部，好讓身後的人方便作業。

過一會後，項鍊終於戴上了，Anna看著自己的生日禮物，又驚又喜，瞳孔裡充斥光芒，比銀河來的耀眼，比小孩來的純真，她忍不住轉過身看著那人，甜甜的說道：『謝謝妳，Elsa！』

『喜歡嗎？』這柔的能掐出水來語氣，聽得Anna耳尖一熱，不知道自己的臉上悄悄浮出一抹瑰麗的色彩。

『嗯！這顏色跟妳的眼睛一樣，很美。』

Elsa不自在的撇過頭，Anna仰起頭，依稀能從雪白的臉上看見微微紅潤，她知道姐姐臉皮很薄，隨便一個稱讚便會感到不好意思，這麼可愛的樣子令她忍不住撲上去。

『唔！』Elsa驚呼一聲。感覺到自己腰被緊緊抱住，嘴角一仰，回抱住妹妹。

Anna算是整個人塞入Elsa的懷抱了，不停貪婪地吸取香氣，她不清楚為什麼會對姐姐的味道這麼著迷，而那纖細的腰，能輕鬆圈住，柔弱到輕輕一碰就會折到，觸動了本能的保護欲，她想永遠守護Elsa。

『為什麼會想送我項鍊？』

懷中有些動靜，Elsa知道有雙眼睛正在注視她，低下頭果真看到乞憐的眼神，淺淺撥開了Anna的瀏海，露出飽滿平滑的額頭，閉上雙眼，虔誠的賜下一吻，呢喃說道：『代表我會永遠守護妳，一輩子保護妳，不顧任何一切。』

這句話是最撼動Anna的一句話，也是她聽過最美好的一句話，那時候她真的相信她們永遠不會分開，可惜Elsa很快就失約了。

不知不覺她發現鏡中的人在哭泣，一切竟是這麼悲傷、這麼徬徨。霎時，手機傳來一聲震動，看著Kai的訊息中，簡短的寫上「一切轉備就緒，車已停在門口。」，她知道這一切該來了，於是，胡亂的擦去臉上的淚水，誠心地吻上寶石，停留了好幾秒再放開。

眼睛瞬間綻放出銳利的光彩，臉上面無表情，大步離去，沒有人知道短短那幾秒她在想什麼，也不會有人發覺到她的傷痛，因為接下來他們只會看到一個正氣凜然的Alpha，一個掌管頂尖公司的決策者，那必定是冷酷無情、無懈可擊的樣子。

//

到了帝國門口，Anna真不想下車，那樣發狂的閃光燈，不停的刺著自己的眼睛，但天不從人願，有眼尖的記者看見了Anna，轉頭跟攝影師大喊：「快拍！艾倫戴爾的總裁來了！」而這一喊讓各家媒體都看著那台跑車，注目著她的到來。

看見本來不在身上的閃光燈，下一秒卻多了好幾十倍，Anna嘆了一口氣，她知道自己被發現了，也沒辦法逃過，只好認分下了車，跟那群野獸稍微會一會面。

「各位觀眾，接下來絕對是你們意想不到的大人物，艾倫戴爾的總裁『Anna』來了！沒想到在這樣的宴會，會看到兩家大企業的總裁相會，這根本是歷史性的一刻！」

「Anna，請問您為何今晚會到場呢？」

「據說是Hans總裁邀請您的，是嗎？」

「請問您是否很好奇那位神秘的夫人呢？」

「請問您覺得為何Hans總裁會隱藏兩年呢？」

一看見Anna的到來，記者們一窩蜂的上前詢問著各式各樣的問題，「喀擦——喀擦——」相機的聲音此起彼落，不願錯過Anna臉上任何一絲表情，因為只要能捕捉到一個微妙的表情，就足以寫上一大篇轟動的消息了！

但其實光是Anna身上的打扮就足夠博得頭條版面了。

身穿著一件成套的女士西裝，黑色柔質材料、俐落的線條感，既裝重又帶點柔和，頸上那藍寶石正在閃耀著，特別奪人目光，而平常髻在盤上的髮絲，如今散落了下來，成熟女人的撫媚毫不留情把眾人捲入了那頭棕色大波浪裡，耳上垂墜的一顆小水鑽，在徐徐的微風下，在髮裡玩起躲貓貓來，隱晦發著光芒。

那合身的西裝展露出Anna一直以來受人矚目的好身材，傳言衣服下藏著令人垂涎的馬甲線，而在西裝褲立體的剪裁與高跟鞋的加乘下，勾勒出臀部的挺立美感，將它大剌剌的公開在檯面上。

其實艾倫戴爾的總裁一直以來都是被大眾公認的美女，被人民美譽為「勝過Omega美貌的Alpha」，只可惜平常一絲不苟的樣貌、雷厲風行的做事風格，讓大家逐漸淡忘這樣的事實，但此刻Anna的裝扮又喚起了大眾的印象，原來艾倫戴爾的總裁是如此的美貌，讓人望塵莫及。

Anna下車後就自顧自的走到帝國門口，無視著身旁吵雜的聲音、煩人的疑問，正當記者們覺得挖不到任何一句話時，Anna卻突然轉身過來面對各家媒體的鏡頭，展現出震懾住全場的皇家氣場，讓在場的人屏住氣息期待著。

「我也——很期待這次的聚會呢！」

一抹微笑迷惑住在場的人，Anna留下這麼一句話後就走入帝國內了，等到記者們清醒過來後，還想上前再詢問一些問題時，發現早已看不見Anna的身影了，不過光是剛剛那一句曖昧不清的話，就足夠寫出一篇篇引人遐想的文章了！

//

進入宴會現場後，Anna立刻隱身在角落裡，一點都不想引人矚目，但眼尖的她看見宴會現場竟然準備著她最愛的巧克力「Harrod」，快步走向前塞了幾顆在嘴裡，沒想到一轉身就被Rapunzel逮到了。

「果然有巧克力的地方就是能拿抓到一隻偷腥的貓，對吧？Anna。」

「嗯…...」聽見Rapunzel的話，Anna翻了一個大白眼，但嘴中被塞滿了巧克力，一句話也說不出口，只能很努力地咀嚼再咀嚼。

「Anna，妳這小孩子性什麼時候才能改掉啊？」 Eugene爽朗的笑聲惹來Anna一陣怒視，直接拿起桌上的一杯雞尾酒，迫使自己強吞進去，可惡的Eugene讓自己無法好好享受那頂級巧克力的味道。

「閉嘴！巧克力的美味不是你這野人能懂得。」

Eugene聽聞Anna的話，又笑了更狂放了，而這一齣小岔子，也讓宴會的人看見Anna的到來，悉窸窣窣的討論著。

「Eugene閉嘴，你看都是因為你。」Anna有些氣急敗壞，自己的計劃被眼前的兩夫妻搗亂了，打破了原本想好好品嘗巧克力的心情。

「抱歉、抱歉，Anna，我真沒想到你會過來。」

「Hans都特地打電話邀請了，我、能、不、來、嘛！」Anna咬牙切齒的解釋著，對於剛剛美好的心情被打亂還耿耿於懷。

「真沒想到傳聞是真的！」Rapunzel根本不理會Anna的臉色，驚呼一下，萬萬也想不到自己的小道消息竟然是真的。

這時一陣麥克風的聲音打斷了他們的談話，他們朝著台上望過去，知道這場宴會的目的即將開始。

「感謝大家蒞臨，多謝各位前來捧場這次的宴會，今天我想特別跟大家鄭重宣佈一件事情，因為這兩年我與妻子都分隔兩地，因此都沒辦法在大眾面前曝光，前陣子讓各位媒體大哥、大姐如此辛勞，這實在是小弟的過錯。如今我的妻子回來了，藉此這個機會想隆重的介紹給大家，請大家熱烈歡迎我的妻子，Elsa！！」

台上Hans講的話，Anna其實一點都不在意，畢竟那個Omega到底乾自己何事，直到Anna聽見一個熟悉的名字，那個音節撥動了自己的心臟，抬頭一看那個在台上正對著大家微笑的Omega。

心臟暴躁的狂跳，讓Anna腦中轟轟作響，身邊人群的討論聲她一字一句也聽不進去，手中的酒杯「啪」一聲爆破開來，玻璃割破掌心卻沒有一絲痛覺，任由鮮血順著酒從緊握的手淌漏出來，不吭一聲，直盯盯的看著台上的Omega。

Elsa......十年不見了啊！

呵！妳可真是給了我一份獨特的大禮。

真不愧是我看上的女人，果然從來沒讓我失望過。

鮮血滴到藍寶石上頭，染紅了它，光芒不再明亮，逐漸黯淡失色，發出一股嗜血的氣味。


	4. 第三章－傷疤

不只是Anna愣住了，連一旁的Rapunzel也看傻了眼，不敢置信台上的人是她們多年來一直找的那個人，沒想到那位神秘的夫人竟是Elsa。

旁邊傳來玻璃碎裂的聲音，Rapunzel轉過去看了Anna一眼，但她一句話都不敢說出口，那眼神見過一次就令她永生難忘，像是一隻獵豹，在暗處蠢蠢欲動，等待著獵物上門，只要稍有閃神便會被一招斃命，危險又陰沉。

很久之前，自己也曾經見過Anna這副模樣，還記得那是一個磅礡大雨的夜晚，自己接到Kai的緊急電話，從電話裡傳來一句：「Rapunzel小姐，麻煩您趕快救救Anna小姐吧！」Kaii慌恐的聲音讓Rapunzel知道大事不妙，馬上派人備車直往Anna居住的大宅。

打開門便發現現場一片寧靜，裡面散發出死亡的氣息，Rapunzel不敢輕舉妄動，小心翼翼環繞四周，吩咐背後的兩名隨從注意，他們分散行動，Rapunzel握緊手中的槍，一邊秉氣前進，一邊懷疑氣氛實在太過安靜了，要不是地板散落各式各樣的東西，像是有人曾經在這打鬥過，以及空氣中瀰漫一股濃厚的血腥味，令人作噁，否則她真會懷疑Kai那通電話像是個惡作劇。

過了一段時間，隨從們回來，告訴她沒看見任何人影，二樓安靜整潔，一切完好如初。

那麼恐怕就只剩下一個地方了，Rapunzel向前一看，那扇緊閉的大門，正當他們要前進時，突然傳來一陣渾厚的悶痛聲，深怕Anna出大事，心急如焚的她使了一個眼色，隨從立刻破門而入，整裝齊發，持槍抵在肩上，繃緊神經，提高警覺。

不過，他們接下來看的到不是受到危險的Anna，而是兩名生命垂危的男性Alpha，身體癱軟但依舊站立在那，四肢的鐵銬迫使他們佇立，衣服殘破不堪，身上滿是傷痕，新傷與舊傷交錯，只能苟延殘喘的換氣。

Rapunzel不知道他們是誰，但她知道背對他們的棕髮女人是Anna，她站在那兩個Alpha面前，情況似乎比那兩個Alpha好上許多，雖然身上一樣血跡斑斑，手臂的傷痕持續在滲血。

但是，面對這麼大的動靜，Anna並沒有轉身，只淡淡地說了一句：「你們來了啊？」好似她知道背後的人是誰。

「妳還好嗎？」Rapunzel小心翼翼的問道。

「很好，一切都十分美好。」Anna轉頭看了Rapunzel一眼，笑了。

那抹微笑看的Rapunzel一陣雞皮疙瘩，這個笑代表著什麼？她不知道，她只感到異常的恐懼，強忍住身體不自覺得發抖。

「因為......我把殺害父母的兇手抓到了。」

原來這兩個Alpha是當初的兇手，Rapunzel不清楚Anna是如何抓到的，因為當初他們全面鋪下搜索網，以及在黑道裡釋出懸賞消息，凡是抓到的人都會給予重賞，可是數周後依舊無聲無息，一切都像是斷了線的風箏，她們知道一定有龐大的勢力在搞鬼。

「背後的勢力是誰？伯父伯母到底跟誰結怨了？」

「Bill，南方集團的掌門人。」

「為什麼他們要這麼做？」

「光利益兩個字就夠了，他們利用了我們，想摧毀艾倫戴爾，我絕對不可能讓他們達成的。」

「艾倫戴爾的小丫頭，妳真覺得妳有那個本事？」其中一名男子突然張口說話，吸走她們的注意力，臉上掛著充滿不屑的笑容。

「當然，就從抓你們兩個開始。」

那名男子好像聽見了什麼趣事，開始仰天大笑，用一種奇怪的語調，恥笑中藏著哭腔，邊笑邊說：「妳還真把自己當塊金嗎？讓妳抓到不過是為了在死之前能有個名目，至少知道是死在誰手下。」

嘲笑般的話語立刻引來Anna的不悅，她握起手中的短刃，硬生生刺入男子的胸口，緩慢劃下一筆，男子不叫不哀號，反倒笑得更開懷，刺的她一陣眼熱，自己彷彿是個小丑，一舉一動都在娛樂南方的人。

「再告訴妳一件事吧，未來妳會收到一份大禮，一份足以讓妳崩潰一切的大禮物。」男子悄悄在Anna邊說著。

「什麼？快說！」

但男子卻只是呸了一口血水在Anna臉上，再也不說一句話。

「快說！到底是什麼東西！」Anna失控的大吼。

Rapunzel聽不見剛剛兩人的對話，不知道Anna在尋求什麼答案，只知道她全身在發抖，又舉起沾滿血的短刃，一刀一刀刻在男子的肉體上。

「Anna快點住手，這樣下去真的會出事的！」 Rapunzel焦急的制止，深怕Anna會走入魔道，一去不復返，現在的她不管任何事都做得出來。

「住手？那他們殺死我父母的時候，怎麼不曉得要住手？」又是一刀傷痕，Anna緊握刀柄的手在顫抖，頭微微斜傾，面露凶光，憤恨的看著Rapunzel，不滿意Rapunzel的阻止。

鮮紅的顏色讓她回想起那日打開家門口的畫面，倒在血泊中的父母，父親壓在母親身上，想保護自己的愛人卻無能為力，兩人身上有無數的刀痕，生前肯定是受到一番凌虐，她不敢想那會是什麼畫面。

儘管微乎其微，她仍然不可置信看著眼前的畫面，跪倒在地，用力的搖著父親，多希望這一切都是假的，只是老天爺在開玩笑而已，但指尖上的冰冷，與眼前一動也不動的軀體，都在告訴她這一切是現實，父母真的離開她了，一家人從此天人永隔。

那時艾倫戴爾並不是一間大公司，但至少是前百大企業，加上這樣心狠手辣的血案自然會引起媒體注意，登上斗大的頭版、電視裡不停的播報，卻絲毫對案情沒半點進展，完全成為眾人茶餘飯後的話題，她不知道自己是怎麼熬過那些閃光燈，怎麼平和面對無數個尖銳的問題，宛如喪失了痛覺，不再有任何知覺，只是行屍走肉的活著，一個會呼吸的肉塊罷了。

Rapunzel決定賭上一把，她知道那個人是Anna心目中的軟肋，說不定能讓Anna停止。

「冷靜一點，Elsa不會想看到現在的妳。」

「住口！她早就拋棄了這個家，拋棄了我！」Anna激動又沙啞的咆嘯著，把自己一直藏在心底的不滿狠狠宣洩出來。

這個名字對Anna而言是一個魔咒，是她內心最深處的傷疤，Rapunzel的決定無疑是撥開那層痂，在上面撒上一大把鹽，讓她痛不欲生。

「不會的，那個最疼妳的Elsa怎麼可能不要妳，她一直都是那個最愛妳的人啊！」Rapunzel試圖讓Anna回想起那段美好的時光，縱使她知道Anna不想回憶，不願去講有關任何Elsa的事情。

「......最愛？」這兩個字像是一個玩笑，Anna不相信Elsa最愛的是自己，否則她為何能一走了之？為何就這樣斷了聯繫？

Anna垂喪地搖搖頭，繼續說道：「她沒有妳想像中的愛，都三年了......一通電話、一句話......甚至一個字我都不曾聽到，這樣談何最愛？」

「我保證這之間一定有什麼隱情，一定是有什麼原因讓她必須跟妳分離，她也是逼不得已的，絕對不是真心想離開這個家，更不會想離開妳。」

「夠了......真的夠了......不要再說了......」手中的刀應聲落地，Anna突然彎下身子，摀住雙耳，她不想再聽見任何有關Elsa的事情，她不想再去面對姐姐離開的事實，曾經她想過是自己的問題嗎？為什麼她愛的人都離開了？為什麼要獨自留下她一個人？

「Anna......」Rapunzel悄悄來到Anna身後，為她繫上那條項鍊，用力抱住她，希望能減輕一些傷痛。

「這是......？」Anna龐然的看著那顆藍寶石，有一剎那她真的感覺到Elsa來到自己身邊。

「那日妳丟掉後我就把它收起來了，我怕妳會需要它。」

說完，Rapunzel感受到懷中越來越激烈的顫抖，自從那天起Anna像是把自己武裝了起來，話變少了、笑容也黯淡了許多，原本一個活潑的女孩，一轉眼就長大了，令人感到陌生。

大家都知道Anna轉變的原因，那個名字像是一個禁語，沒人敢開口提起，只祈禱隨著時間過去，痛會流逝一些、記憶會朦朧一些，也許那時候Anna會回復成原本的樣子。

「哭吧，好好的哭吧。」像在安慰受驚的小動物般，耐心地一次次摸頭，輕柔而緩慢，這是之前Elsa常做的事情，她總是這樣撫平Anna，這看似簡單的動作卻出奇有用，每次都能輕鬆讓Anna平靜，屢試不爽。

「Rapunzel......別丟下我......不要連妳也離開我，好嗎？」Anna緊緊揪住Rapunzel的肩膀，盈著淚光，充斥哀求的神色。

「好，我答應妳。」Rapunzel輕聲說道，下巴頂在Anna的頭上，手上的動作沒停歇下，仍不停安撫著。

一顆無聲的淚滴從臉頰滑落，滲入棕髮內，她盡可能當個可靠的年長者，不讓懷中的人察覺到悲傷，但也許是心有靈犀，覺得擁抱似乎比剛剛更緊一些、更加溫暖。

這一年Anna十六歲，也是Elsa離開的第三年。

時光飛逝，任誰也想不到Elsa這一走就過了十年，從那件事後Kai跟Rapunzel都好好緊守在Anna身邊，深怕她再做出什麼瘋狂的動作，所幸Anna在那之後開始努力奮發向上。

她不喊苦也不喊累，只是拼命學習一切，用最快的速度拿到艾倫戴爾的掌權，一開始雖然受到了保守派的董事們反對，他們不覺得區區二十歲的小孩有這番能力，但Anna沒有一絲埋怨，直接從最基層做起，可是才短短不過一年，她就展現出令人懾服的實力，狠狠封住那些老人的嘴巴，躍身成艾倫戴爾的掌管者，成為新一代傳奇。


	5. 第四章－ 宴會（上）

自Elsa出現後現場一片安靜，眾人皆嘆為觀止，這份美貌輕易抓走每個人的目光，連一旁實況轉播的記者一時之間都忘記說話，「百年難得一見的美女」這稱號實在當之無愧。

雖是初次登堂，但面對這樣的大陣仗Elsa並不慌張，身著一襲水藍色的禮服，上面鑲著閃亮的碎石，熠熠生輝。

不急不徐踩著高跟鞋，開衩的裙擺搖曳生姿，細緻的雙腿若隱若現，她緩緩來到Hans身邊，勾起厚實的臂彎，嘴角勾起一抹典雅宜人的微笑，展露出高貴的姿態，兩人郎才女貌，十分登對，煞的眾人一陣羨慕。

這般大氣的Omega十分罕見，頓時每個人突然明白為何Hans想隱藏她，這樣的Omega直挑起Alpha原始的霸道與佔有慾，任誰都想納她為私有物，不讓任何人窺探，其中也包含了Anna。

十年後的Elsa更加出彩，自小Elsa就是個美人胚子，舉止莊重、知書達禮，平日最常去書房裡，往往一待就是好幾個小時，每次Anna在外頭撒野完後便躡手躡腳溜進書房，在一旁偷偷觀察看得入迷的姐姐，這時候姐姐總是特別迷糊、遲鈍，完全不會發覺書房裡多了一個人影，總等到看完一個段落後才回過神。

雪白的肌膚透出一點紅潤，書本遮住半張臉，水靈的大眼不停閃爍，迴避妹妹的視線，既不自在又感到不好意思，輕聲問道：『待多久了？』

『不久，才剛剛進來。』Anna回覆著，不想讓臉皮薄的Elsa再尷尬下去。

Elsa放下書本，看著妹妹的臉頰褪去紅潤，微濕的髮鬢乾燥些許，察覺到話中的謊言，她不戳破一切，只淡淡地笑著，詢問妹妹今天的行蹤，聆聽喋喋不休的小嘴，努力繪聲繪影完成一幅幅畫，每次都被逗得很樂。

這樣的小插曲三天兩頭就上演一回，但Anna永遠不會膩，反而非常喜歡這些時光，因為這恬靜的空間是屬於她們的小天地，不會有任何人來打擾。

其實孩童時並不是像現在這樣，Elsa是個比她更頑皮的人，每天都有新花樣可使，常常牽著她去城鎮的公園裡玩耍，天熱時買冰、天冷時堆雪，以及許多數不清的回憶。

可惜這一切從Elsa十二歲那年就變了，她與平常一樣想找姐姐玩耍，推開房門後發現Elsa淋漓大汗，不停喘著氣息，癱軟在床上動彈不得。

Anna衝上前拍著赤紅的臉頰，搖著纖細的身軀，不停叫著Elsa的名字，過了好久姐姐並沒有清醒過來，身體反而越來越燙，她以為姐姐生了大病，不停哭喊著，直到驚擾到樓下的父母。

Agnarr與Iduna衝入房間，父親抱起虛弱的Elsa，母親則是在安撫著Anna，一家人趕到醫院裡，整個過程十分混亂、驚慌失措，直到後來才知道是Elsa的第二性別覺醒了，姐姐變成一位Omega。

從醫院回來後Elsa出門的次數大幅降低，Anna曾詢問她為什麼不跟自己到外面玩，僅收到一句『不喜歡人多的地方』，她知道這是違心之話，因為Elsa總是會望向窗外，嚮往外面的新奇，內心是極度渴望自由。

因此，她敢打賭Elsa不喜歡書房、更不喜歡讀書，看書只是為了從書中認識到外面的世界。

於是，跑去問母親為什麼姐姐不願意出門的真正原因。

Iduna則是揉著她的腦袋瓜，一臉無奈的說道：『因為......Omega在外頭會有危險，只有Alpha跟Beta才可以自由出入，不受任何限制。』

『那如果我成為Alpha或Beta就可以帶Elsa出門了嗎？』

『嗯，到時候Anna一定要保護好Elsa。』

她對母親重重點頭，眼神無比堅定，有個小小願望埋在Anna的心底，希望自己能成為Alpha或Bata，這樣她就能再次跟Elsa遊山玩水，帶她去新開幕的水族館、轉角巷子的甜點店，拉著她的手走遍各個角落。

那時年幼的Anna僅有九歲，第二性別尚未發育，對於A、B、O的區別懵懵懂懂，單純覺得為什麼大人要墨守成規，為什麼要讓Omega處處受到限制呢？

只是在自己逐漸明瞭這世界的規則後，Elsa就離開家裡去到一個未知的地方。

那年她十三歲，與往常一樣，剛踏入家門便急急忙忙跑進書房，意外沒看見熟悉的影子，她不以為意，心想Elsa是回到自己的房間，可是當她打開房門時，卻意識到房間裡的東西少的可憐。

一股恐懼油然而生，Anna像個無頭蒼蠅到處亂竄，祈禱最壞的事不要發生。

過了好久，走著走著又徘徊到姐姐的房間，呆然的坐在床邊，不經意摸到一封信，攤開一看，信上寥寥無幾的字，寫著『Anna抱歉，我永遠愛妳』。

Anna最不希望的事成真了，明明空氣中瀰漫一股安心的味道，卻無法填補內心的不安，斗大的淚珠不禁落在紙上，秀麗的字變得歪七扭八。

剎那間身體開始蠢蠢欲動，燎原般的火焰將她燃燒殆盡，奪走全身的力量，手中的紙飄在半空中，安穩地躺在地板上。

她不知道自己發生什麼事，努力強忍著渙散的意識，半爬半走，在下樓時一個踩空，猛然失去重心，不停翻滾著，任由階角衝擊自己，整個人好疼好熱，在昏迷前她看見父母剛回來，兩個模糊的身影佔據視線，著急的聲音在耳中響徹。

等自己再次甦醒後，看見一片白茫茫的天花板，四周充斥消毒水的味道。

Agnarr與Iduna看見自己的女兒清醒後，不免喜極而泣，Anna疑惑的問道：『我的身體怎麼回事？』

『『Anna，妳的第二性別出來了，是Alpha。』』兩夫妻相互一望，一同告訴自己的女兒。

明明當個Alpha是她的願望，如今心中卻絲毫沒有喜悅，因為她想牽著那雙手消失了，心裡彷彿被鑿個大洞，十分空盪，好似那人去樓空的房間。

腦中幻想過上千種與Elsa再次相見的場景，但實際上卻出乎意料之外，Anna從沒想過她會是死對頭的妻子，竟踏入殺人兇手的豪門。

「難怪Hans想藏起來，如果得到這麼絕美的Omega，我也一定不讓別人看到。」一道男聲打斷了Anna的思考，瞟向一旁，發現是從不遠處傳來。

「真的！難怪有傳言說這是百年難得一見的Omega，說是極品也不為過吧？」又一句討論Elsa的話，與剛才的男聲不同，是一個渾厚又自信的女聲。

不管男女都對Elsa讚譽有嘉，這些話一字不漏傳到Anna的耳中，讓本來就不爽的心情跌落至谷底，異常煩悶。

「瞧她一臉貞潔的樣子，我敢打賭她在床上一定非常發浪。」

「恐怕是巴不得Alpha好好伺候一番，緩緩發癢的騷穴。」

聽著如此淫穢的話與放蕩的笑聲，Anna雙手不禁緊握，玻璃的碎渣更深入傷口，陣陣的疼痛滅不了心中怒火，反而越演越烈，她怒視著聲音的來源，幼年暗自承諾過的誓言浮出腦海，她決不讓任何人有機會欺負Elsa。

才一跨步就感受到手臂上的拉扯，Anna轉過頭，瞧見一雙擔憂的眼神。

「Anna......別衝動好嗎？」Rapunzel說道。

「可是......」Anna面有難色，她知道眼前的人在擔心什麼，但是她不再是十六歲的她，身上少了點莽撞，氣質沉穩許多。

「別理會那些Alpha，妳也知道Alpha有些就是這副德性，不是嗎？」Eugene一齊加入，勸著逐漸暴躁的Anna。

A、B、O三種性別下，Alpha擁有與生俱來的優勢，強壯的體格、過人的力量與血液中的好勝心，憑著不斷的戰鬥、競爭脫穎而出，在這個世道下，Alpha的地位凌駕於另外兩種性別，這也是那兩個人能如此肆無忌憚，大剌剌在公眾場合下講出這些話。

不過，Anna不甘願，她無法接受Elsa被人恣意遐想，被人用這番言論汙辱。

「放手。」Anna咬牙切齒，眼眶掐著淚水，一個全球前幾大公司的總裁該有保持的自制力，早就被拋諸腦後。

Rapunzel怔了一會，力道減弱一些，不過就在三人僵持不下時，響出一陣口哨聲。

不知不覺男子周圍擺放許多空酒杯，酒酣耳熱，行為更大膽狂妄，開始騷擾起一旁獨自站那的Omega，動手動腳，嘴裡吐不出正經的話，不管Omega的抗拒。

這樣隆重的宴會、浩大的盛事，聚集百家名流政商，卻沒人敢阻饒這一切，是人們司空見慣一個Omega該受到這樣的對待？還是暗自緋惻Omega不該單獨一人？

冷漠，是促進這一切發生的兇手。

「Anna去吧！有事我們罩著。」

「萬一出事大不了賠去身家，我們三人一起去到荒島相親相愛吧！」Eugene不改痞子個性，出話必吊兒啷噹。

感受到背後輕輕一推，Anna回眸給予一個笑容，她知道科洛那一家人的個性，十分見義勇為，要不是礙於身分否則Rapunzel絕對是第一個跳出來的人。

她大步向前，隨手拿起一杯酒，狠狠潑向那名男子。

「醒了嗎？」

Anna冷冷地說道，她的舉動震驚四方，閃光燈一下子聚焦起來，但她像個戰士般昂首挺胸，傲氣逼人，不畏懼任何一切，因為她無法饒恕對Elsa口出噁言的人。

//

很不好意思，為了故事後續發展，有調過一些故事內容。  
前幾章僅是小幅度更動，多了一點點當初未提到的設定。  
後續內容大改過，因此直接把原先的內容都刪除了。  
喜歡的朋友還請繼續支持哦！


End file.
